SilverTongue Strikes Back
by Lily2002
Summary: Silver Tongue was a good guy, but when he turns on Maggie and Moe, is he bad...or even worse. EVIL!
1. Chapter 1

Maggie is a good girl, but what happened last summer totally ruined her reputation forever. As we all say: Don't do anything you will regret later. And boy is she regretting it is what happened. It was Christmas eve and Maggie was ready to go to sleep. Before she went to sleep, she went outside to get a fresh breath of air. Maggie thought she saw a strange looking eagle staring at her with big, green, metallic eyes. Even though she had a great imagination, she just knew it was real.

She ran quickly to the inside of the house, not noticing a pink and fluffy bunny slipper fell off her feet. She was to quick and focused on the eagle that she was to busy to even pick up the slipper. She didn't even dare to tell her dad what she just saw, mainly because he basically never understands her. He was always busy most of the time, so most of the time she thinks " Why bother?"

Meanwhile, the eagle flew down to the bumpy concrete to swoop up the bunny slipper. Let me tell you something that Maggie didn't know of. The eagle was a member of Capricorn's secret group. The eagle was trained to follow Maggie around. The reason why the eagle swooped up her pink bunny slipper was so they can trace the mud out to her house. It kind of sounds crazy, but that's what they do.

Although Maggie went to sleep, she still had no clue about what was going to happen the nextday. Maggie woke up around 5:30a.m, so she could get dressed, eat breakfast, take a bath, and still had enough time to watch her favorite television program. The moment she got out of the tub, she rushed on her clothes and went outside. She still couldn't get that creepy eagle out of her mind and every time she thought about it ,it gave her the chills. " Out of mind, that eagle couldn't have been looking at me!" Maggie told herself, trying to cool down. But she just knew she wasn't physco and she knew what she saw.

" Dinner time" dad called through the open white door. " Coming, just give me 1 more minute" replied Maggie. " sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight..." said dad, who was clearly taking it literally, so she ran inside. The meal her father prepared was her favorite: Baked chicken, White rice, and Broccoli and Cheese. She slowly gobbled up her meal, so of course it will last longer. " Thanks dad, now can I please go walking?" "Sure, just put away your plate." Maggie put up the plate, washed her hands, then walked out the door.

As she was walking, she then realized that it was Christmas day, and she was excited, so she turned around and dashed for home. But before she could make it home, that darn green-eyed eagle was back. She didn't notice it at first, but the closer it got, she could feel it more and more. That eagle swooped her up like it did her bunny slipper and before she knew it, she was carried away. "ahhhhhhhhh" she screamed, but no one else could hear it but her and the eagle. Then she did something that you would never expect from Maggie. She cried. Around the time she was done crying was around the time that eagle finally landed. Right then and there, Maggie realized where she was just flown to. Capricorn's outhouse. She was definitely scared now. Her palms were sweaty and her legs couldn't stop shaking.

The eagle swooshed away, and Maggie just knew who that eagle was going for next. Her dad. Like always, Maggie was right. Her dad was hanging on the eagle's paws and he was quiet. He probably knew where he was going. They were surprised to see Silver Tongue with Capricorn and Dust finger. Her father, otherwise known as Moe, was more surprised than me when he saw Dust Finger. It looked as if he was going to cry. Maggie felt so sorry for her father. Dust Finger looked at Moe to, knowing he has done something wrong. Maggie and her father Moe was looking crazy and sad in the face, both hurt for each other. Capricorn threw them into a fairly large pit, but it had nothing but dirt, bugs, and rocks. What was they suppose to eat on? Dirt cookies with rock toppings? Capricorn threw them in a little something to eat. And even a drink. They were thankful and unthankful at the same time. They were thankful for the food and thought, but they were unthankful because the food ended up getting dirty because neither was a good catch and they want to save their drinks but all of it pour down at the same time and they have to catch as much drink they can. They eventually grew tired of catching their meals so one day they decided to escape. here was Maggie's plan: Knockout Capricorn, dig along hole to the top and climb through the hole to victory. Moe thought that was a little over the top. Here was Moe's plan: Ask politely to let them free. Maggie thought that was to below the bottom, then she whispered something very unintelligible besides no. They had to come up with a plan to escape and they have to do it quick!


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie woke up real early, around 6:45 so she can start on her plan. She gathered rocks and sticks , because she figured that she'll need something to plunge into the ground , so she could climb it. She didn't even want to wake up her dad because he was totally against the plan. He thought it was to " Over the top." She was digging for about 2 hours, which is around the time her dad woke up. She was already up and moving by the time her dad woke up. Dad didn't even notice Maggie was gone, until he saw the big tunnel. He just knew he couldn't let his baby girl leave him, so he crawled through the hole, grabbing on the sticks and rocks. He thought the rocks and sticks was a clever idea. He had finally reached the spot where Maggie was, and for some reason, she seemed quite scared. " What's wrong?" Moe asked. " Look, my plan has failed. As you can see, Capricorn and his crew are down there." replied Maggie, who was deeply sad at the thought of that they were never going to be found. " No! I am not letting my family down like I did last year!" said Moe. They both knew why Moe had said he was not going to let his family down again. Because his wife ran away from him then died of a car crash. They both quickly became teary eyed.

They both knew that they'll get caught and killed if they tried with Capricorn and his crew guarding every single view, angle, and entrance/exit that was possible. They just turned of the hole and went out of it. Then they got on their knees, held hands, and prayed that they will be safe. They didn't even eat that day, so of course they were starving and needed water, nutrients, and food in their system. The next morning, Moe woke up the same time as his daughter to make sure she doesn't sneak off again. Capricorn actually threw them some food down that morning. They were happy and only ate a little bit because Moe knew Capricorn was doing that one time a week just to butter them up.

Even though Maggie had cried and prayed that day, doesn't mean that she didn't want to escape anymore. She had to come up with a plan that doesn't require hiding from Capricorn because she isn't afraid of him. She again began working on her plan. This time, her scheme was more serious than ever. She ate some of the leftovers that her dad saved , then she went off to work. She waited until her dad was deep in sleep, then she hit him in the head with one of those head sized rocks. Not to kill him, but just to knock him out, she'll have time to work on her vicious idea.

She figured that darn hole could me useful, even though her dad practically banded her from the pit. That's when she saw it again. The green eyed eagle. She was terrified. The eagle was probably the watch guard for the pit. That's when she came up with the craziest idea. She called to the eagle, and surprisingly it came. Like last time, the eagle picked her up and carried her away, then dropped her in the dirt. Capricorn, Dust Finger, and Silver Tongue was no where in sight, so she an off to the outhouse kitchen and snuck the following food items: Blueberries, Pancakes, Chicken, Caesar Salad, and Pasta. She called to the eagle once again and demanded it to fly it to her dad. She didn't have time to eat. She went deeper into the kitchen and saw Capricorn. She knew she needed something to knock him out with. She had 2 head sized rocks and luckily she found a rolling pin. She figured that she was going to play baseball. She threw one rock into the air and swung for it. She did a perfect hit. It was the same for the 2nd one. He came crashing to the ground like a decayed building. She walked over him, ignoring to cover up any evidence. She didn't even see a sign of Dust Finger or Silver Tongue any where so she darted for action.

Maggie didn't notice the security cameras at first, but when she turned around, she saw it. She hit all 6 of them with that rolling pin she had for protection. When it was clear that all of the security cameras were busted, she walked off, leaving nothing but busted metal and broken camera parts. Not knowing where she was going, she went deeper into the halls. She finally came to a stop when she saw a bright light. She thought that the bright hole was a huge exit door opening. As she approached the hole, she realized that it was a big circle. Who in his right mind would make a huge kitchen maze into a circle? She fell a couple of times, and was jumping up and down to avoid traps that might be lurking around. She had finally managed to come up with an idea to escape the kitchen maze. She umped up really high, then plunged her hands into the dirt. It was hard for her small hands to stop slipping away from the dirt. She grabbed the back up sticks that were in her pocket and then she dug upwards. She managed to keep all of the dirt out of her eye and nose. When she finally reached the top, there was no sign of Dust Finger or Silver Tongue. She ran over to Silver Tongue's and Dust Finger's sleeping chamber, otherwise known as bedroom. She still had that rolling pin, so she hit them hard in the head while they was sleep. She knew she had got them out of the problem. She went back out the door, so she could go get her dad. She called to the eagle once again, and like always, the eagle came. It already knew what to do without command, so it swooped down, scooped up her dad, and then landed him safely on dry land.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed her dad, who finally woke up from the combination of sleep and of being knocked out. Her dad didn't notice, but their was a huge knot on his forehead, the size of a balled-up fist. Her dad wasn't surprised to see Maggie on dry land, mainly because he just knew his daughter. He was a good sport and just went along went the plan. He did everything Maggie asked him to, which were the following: Go to Dust Finger's room and steal his weapons, go into the kitchen and take some snacks( which were very good by the way), and bring everything back. Moe did exactly everything that Maggie asked him to in the same exact order. They walked off both proud of their selves.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long walk, they finally came to stop. They had arrived to their house. They commanded the eagle to hide in their Walnut tree in the backyard, because eagles were illegally hunted in their city. A few minutes later, Maggie told the eagle to shoo away. They had finally came to their senses and figured out what that darn eagle was doing. Capricorn bait. The eagle didn't obey. The eagle stayed to keep his word in with Capricorn and his crew. He stayed for a while so they called Pet Control and co.. They came, but the eagle's metallic green eyes scared them away. Maggie and Moe didn't know what to do.

So after they both figured that eagle wasn't going anywhere, Maggie went to go check the mail. There was a letter in there that read the following: Hey Maggie! Remember me? The dude you knocked out with a rolling pin? Oh yeah, its pay back time. My eagle is on your case. AGAIN! Maggie shivered at the letter. It was quite scary. She just knew she was correct about the eagle. How did Capricorn get the letter all the way to Maggie's house? Was he following them? She didn't know. All she knew is that she couldn't let him get away with it.

Maggie didn't show her dad the note because he was totally overprotective. She was walking along the corners of her house when it hit her. It was December 27. They had missed Christmas! She wasn't to surprised because her dad never got her anything for her birthday, nor Christmas. But she was hurt because her dad normally makes her a home-made Christmas/birthday card. She was thankful because at least it was something. Her mom used to always get her what she wanted. But now, that was all a dream. Her dad couldn't afford nice gifts. In fact, all of Maggie's clothes are borrowed from neighbors and Charity Stoppers down the street from their home. Her dad must have remembered what today was to because he jumped off of the couch and began gathering recipes, food items, and supplies.

He made the following things for supper: Chicken Salad, White Rice, Broccoli, and Chocolate cake. I bet your wondering how in the world can they afford all of these groceries. Her dad is a part of a charity program, so they give him free canned and boxed foods. Sometimes, they'll even throw in free toys, books, and clothes for Maggie. Other times, Maggie made her own clothes out of to little clothes and a sewing machine. She wasn't very good, but at least it was something to wear.

Maggie gobbled up her food very slowly, so it could last longer. After dinner, she washed their plates, cups, and silverware in the sink. They couldn't afford a dishwasher. They were to expensive. Maggie went to her room so she could write down a song about Christmas. She then began to wonder " Why did God have to do this to me" She was really hurt about the whole Christmas drama. Her heart was completely broken.

She began to write the following lyrics:_ Christmas day, faded away when all the events occurred today, he threw me in a hole, and fed me crap, that's when everything started to get to a wrap..._ The lyrics she wrote were based on true life events. She began stroking on her guitar, which she got from the Charity Stoppers down the street.

Maggie fell asleep really early that night, so she could go to school the next morning. Maggie had 0 friends at school, so she had no one she could spill the beans to. Even if she did, she wasn't no fool to tell anyone about the events that occurred during Christmas break. She ate lunch by herself and didn't have lunch money, so he had to go by the office for a Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich. She did that everyday since 2nd grade, which is when her mom dad. When she walked into 6th period, she realized that there was a substitute in the class because word says that Ms. Greene's daughter, Samantha, was in St. John's Hospital because she was diagnosed with Breast Cancer. The substitute didn't turn around till the first 10 minutes of class. Maggie automatically knew who it was. Capricorn had came back for her.

He gave her a toothy smile. She could still see the knot on his head that represented the spot where she had hit him with a rolling pin. She started to look around. That's when she saw it! Dust Finger and Silver Tongue were 2 of the 25 students in Ms. Greene's classroom! She combed through her backpack to look for a good weapon. She had already had an escape plan. She was going to take a run for it and escape through the window, which was 2 seats behind her, then on the wall. She finally found something to hit them with. Her folders and books she had. She had slapped Capricorn with the thickest book she had. Her Harcourt Math book. She hit Dust Finger straight up with her laptop she had in her backpack, which was borrowed from Charity Stoppers. Then, finally, she hit Silver Tongue with her fists! Luckily, it was a strong enough punch to knock him on the ground. She ran out of the classroom, through the window, ignoring her classmates with their " Ohhssssssssssss and ahhhhhsssssssss and I'm going to tell its." She booted them out though. She ran all the way home. She didn't stop running until she reached her home. She warned her dad about How Capricorn, Dust Finger, and Silver Tongue snuck in her school and tried to sabotage her. Her dad didn't show any sign of sympathy. Even though he didn't look like he was sad, she could tell in his eyes that he was.

They began dialing up numbers to free local apartments. They planned to move out of their home to an free local apartment named Sunnyside Happy Days apartments. They did this plan, so Capricorn and his crew couldn't find them anymore. They moved in the same day they move out of their old home.


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie had finally started getting to like her house, but the threatening note and the classroom mishap, she was also very scared. Her heart was beating like a drum. It couldn't stop. She began to sweat. She could taste it in her mouth. Her sweat was a bit salty. She didn't know why, but she couldn't go to sleep. She stayed up a lot those 2 days of the weekend, including Friday. She had no idea, but everything was about to get even worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie fell asleep when she was thinking about what she could do. She wasn't under any covers, blankets, or sheets. She got out of bed early, so she could get out of her house. She started down the hall. " Where do you think you're going young lady?" Maggie was startled at the question. Her dad was never awake that early. Her dad was holding a sheet of paper. She looked closer to see what it was. It was that sheet of paper she received at the park. " Where did you get that note?"

Her dad didn't answer. He was obviously upset. " Come with me" he suddenly said. She got up and followed her dad. He went out the door and down the street. Of course, she followed. Her dad started to run. He ran so fast he couldn't see where he was going. That's when he stopped running. But instead he was lying on the floor with blood gushing from his neck. She looked up and saw Capricorn holding a butchers knife. " Oh no. Oh no. Whyyyyyyyy? Whyyyyyyyy?" Maggie sat down on the road crying.

" I told you I was coming sweetie! Did you think I was lying?" Maggie stood up, ready for a battle. But instead of fighting, she just walked off crying. She didn't go home either. She walked into the nearest forest and stayed forever.

She never came out of that forest until one strange day in July. A man was walking through there on a Monday. Maggie wasn't aware that she was getting company. The man walked straight pass her cavern. She reached out her hands and tried to touch the man. Apparently, the man felt it because he turned around in shock. " Come and help me" Maggie said. " My father was killed 8 months ago, and I need a home. I have been living in this cave for 8 months and I have no food. Could you take me in?" The man thought and he thought and finally he said " You can come live with me for a while. I have a house and a family." Maggie was really pleased with the offer. She said good-bye to all of her animal friends.

She started walking off with her new " dad "and they started to talk. " Not to come off snoopy, but how did your father die?" " Oh, a man named Capricorn came down and sliced his neck." Maggie knew she sounded pitiful. She spat out a salty tear that found its way inside her mouth. The man seemed to hug her even tighter. " Where is your mother?" The man asked. " Sh...She left me!" Maggie screamed out loud, stuttering on her words. The man picked Maggie up and said, " I will keep you forever! You need a mom and dad. For you have no home." The man kissed Maggie on her forehead. " You need to meet my wife Eldora." Maggie thought for a moment. She finally came up with a conclusion. Eldora was her mothers name. But, her mother is dead, said her mother's family.

The man stopped in front of a building bigger than 8 of their apartments put together. The man stopped to remember something important. " Oh yeah, my name is Danny Herman." said Danny. Maggie went inside the house, looking for a mirror. She ran around the house and finally spotted one in the family room. She looked at her reflection. She looked beat down. Dust was in her hair, her clothes were ripped, and shoes were old. She smiled to check her teeth. They were so yellow. The glowed in the night time sky!

" Ugh, who is this hillbilly up in our family room!" Maggie quickly turned around and spotted a blonde head girl dresses in expensive attire. Maggie left the room in a rush. She finally bumped into Danny. He explained to his daughter that Maggie will be staying with them for a while. His daughter let out another ugh then walked over to Maggie and shook her hand. She told Maggie that her name was Tiffany.

Danny walked out the door and said he will be right back with clothes for Maggie. " Dad, how come she gets new clothes? Oh wait, look at her she needs them."

" Oh great" thought Maggie. " I have to deal with a bully!" Maggie looked around to explore the house. She saw many staircases, shelves, and plenty of doors. She wanted to bust through those doors, but she didn't know who the rooms belong to and which one was her's. So instead of exploring, she just sat down in the living room and waited for Danny to arrive.

Eventually, Danny did arrive. He was holding up 2 shopping bags. Maggie hasn't seen one of those in ages. Inside the bags were nice Silk pajamas, an evening gown, everyday clothes, and 3 pairs of shoes. Maggie didn't know how to thank the man. Maggie then blurted out," Where is my room?"He then directed her to the first room on the right. He explained that the room on the right will be her new room as long as she stayed with them. The room was literally a fairy tale. The bed had a pink vale that fell right down the Queen sized mattress. The curtains were purple with pink sequins stitched on them. The rug was awesome and soft. She absolutely loved the room

Maggie went to check out the bathroom in the room. The bathroom was nice. It had mini soap clams and tiny candies under the cabinet in there. She undressed then took a long, hot, soapy bath. The hot water was exhilarating because she hasn't took a bath in months. The bath water was a dark brown. She hopped out the tub to dry off.

Maggie had put on her Silk pajamas. She threw herself into bed and relaxed. A tear started to roll down her eye. Then another. Pretty soon, she was weeping in the dark. he thought about her mother and father. Then she thought about the mother that was at this new house. She didn't get to meet her though. She was probably at work when Maggie arrived.

She dried her eyes before anyone could come and check on her. She didn't want anyone to think she was weird. She started to look around her new room. There was everything in that room. There was only one thing missing. Her self.

A lady dressed in Black and White came in her room early in the morning and told Maggie that it was breakfast time. Maggie was a little nervous about eating breakfast with another family for the first time. She quickly put on some jeans and a plain white shirt. She raced down stairs to breakfast. She was surprised to see that everyone was already at the table.

Maggie sat down at the table ready for a meal. She went straight for the sausage, when all of a sudden, Tiffany slapped her hand away. " First of all, you already have a plate prepared. Second of all, don't be a hog!" Maggie slowly pulled her hand away, avoiding the red slap mark on her white skin. She pulled the lid off of the silver dish plate and grabbed a fork, knife, and spoon. Maggie got some things she needs to get use to.

Her breakfast was the following: Scrambled eggs, Bacon, toast, and a bunch of rich people food. She gobbled down the breakfast slowly. She never had so much good food in her life. She let out a huge burp, then Tiffany turned around again and said she was a disgusting little brat. Maggie wanted to slap that girl, but she didn't because she knew she had to live somewhere. Maggie stood up from the table, cleaned up her spot, and left off to her room.

All Maggie could thin about when she got in her room was about her future and past. Oh, that word past hunts her. Considering what happened in her past would make that word haunting. She fell asleep after lots of thinking. She had a plan, but it wasn't to escape.

Early the next morning, Maggie went through the house to find the following items: Bucket, dirty water, hand soap, and dish washing liquid. She looked through the supply closet and found a bucket, luckily with dirty water. She also found in the supply closet was hand soap and dish washing liquid! Now the only thing Maggie has to do is find Tiffany's room. Maggie found Tiffany's room. It was the last room on your left. She placed the bucket on top of the door and put the soaps on the floor. Maggie ran down the hall laughing. She went into her own room and watched.

" Oh yeah, Stacey, Brooke's nails are like so fake!" said Tiffany as she walked down the hall. Tiffany twisted the doorknob on her door and walked in when, she slipped in the soap and fell down. Then the bucket fell on her head and the dirty water got all in her hair, her designer clothes, and her Jimmy Choo flip-flops. Maggie was laughing so hard that she started snorting. Tiffany spotted her laughing and got up. Maggie slammed her door shut and locked right on time. Maggie thought " That will teach her not to slap my hand and call me a brat. " Revenge is sweet. Revenge is sweet." Maggie began to mutter over and over again.

Maggie went straight to sleep that night. No thoughts, no weeping, no non thing. She was still worked up about her plan. It was all just so funny to her.

After hours of sleep, Maggie flopped down on to breakfast, trying her best to tell herself to not laugh at Tiffany while at the lunch table. She went down to breakfast before the maid could come and get her to awake. Maggie found her way to the end of the table to sit. She wanted to be as far away as possible from Tiffany. Tiffany was burning with rage that she had to let out and Maggie didn't want to be the target. Maggie grabbed a with swan napkin and gently wiped her face with it it because she still had some dried up white slob on her chin. She forgot to wash up before the meal.

Instead of reaching for food, she waited for the food to come to her. When it did, Maggie pulled the lid off of the silver dish. Tiffany gave Maggie the glare and and let out a huge " hump" then left Maggie alone. Maggie carefully cut her meat the way she watched the Hermans do it. She picked up the fork and a knife. She cut the meat with her knife, then poked it up with her fork. They all looked at Maggie in shock.

Maggie then got up from her seat, pushed the chair back in, and went upstairs to her bedroom. When Maggie arrived in her bedroom, she laid down to start thinking. Then she got up and started to explore the room. The first place she went was in the closet. Maggie wondered why the closet wasn't part of the tour. She opened the closet door and found some old clothes. She began to look through the clothes, when a note fell out of one of the pockets of a coat. The note read the following words:

_Oh, my Capricorn, the sweetest man alive, come and save me. If you are reading this, you have to be in the closet. Look past all of those clothes and there is a secret door. I don't know how you can get through the door, but try. Come and save me!_

_Sincerely, Mabel._

Maggie did, out of curiosity, moved all of the clothes. She did find a door. The door was golden brown with red jewels on it. First, she tried to push, which was unsuccessful. Then, tried open abracadabra, which didn't work. Finally, she tried knock coding. She knocked 1 tome to the left, 2 times to the right, 3 times to the bottom and 4 times to the top and amazingly it worked. She went through the door and it was really dark and cold in there. It was also dusty in the cave/hole. She picked up the note again. This time, she read it slowly. She shivered at Capricorn. She couldn't bare to face that name.

Maggie continued to walk through the secret door, when she heard moaning and groaning. " Help us" the voices seemed to say. Maggie couldn't see them though. Maggie didn't know what to do. Should she set them free? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had to come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie ran out of the secret place in the closet. She put the covers back like they were at first. Then, she sat down thinking long and hard. She pulled out a pencil and notepad that was suppose to be used for her home-schooling next month. She began to organize her notebook the following way:

-Just let them out

-trick someone into letting them out

-test them first to see if they are nice then let them out

-Let them stay in

Maggie didn't know which plan to do. She was considering between numbers 2 and 3. Maggie just wanted to help them someway, but how? Maggie had decided that she was not going to go back in the closet until she had come up with a plan. She promised her self with a same person pinky promise. She made that promise, but is it the same as keeping it?

Maggie didn't want to go to breakfast right away. Instead, she waited for the maid to come and get her. It took the maid forever to come, but at least Maggie ate. She had only ate the grits. At least that is what she called them. The Hermans called grits a fancy word that Maggie didn't understand.

Maggie ate quickly so she could finish brainstorming about the ghosts. At the dinner table, she brainstormed some pretty good ideas. She couldn't wait to copy them down in her notebook. Maggie went upstairs to her room, then laid down in her bed. She then got up to go back in her closet. She didn't have a plan, so basically she lied to herself. " I can't go back into that closet! I have no plan, so I can't lie to myself, but I have to!" Maggie was talking to her self in the pitch black darkness.

Maggie made up her mind and went into the closet. As soon as she walked in, she could hear the whispers getting closer. One of the voices seemed to say " Maggie, come here." and Maggie didn't come. The next thing she knew, she was swooped up by a powerful dark shadow and carried to a nearby seat. " Maggie, its me, dad." Maggie wrapped around the shadow and hugged and hugged and hugged.

" Dad, how did you get here?" asked Maggie. " Well, when Capricorn killed me, i followed you with my spirit. I was there when you were stuck

in the forest and I followed you here." Maggie began tearing up. She began to cry harder and harder. " How come you can't come out this closet?" asked Maggie. " I can't get in light. I will completely vanish." Maggie cried even worse. " How about we turn off all of the lights in the house?" Suggested Maggie. " Maggie, the moon still reflects light from the sun. The sun is just behind the moon, so the sun will always shine at night. But, the sun will never shine as bright as you." Maggie was surprised with her father's words.

Before Maggie forgot about it, she gave her dad the note she had found in the coat pocket. Moe read it with a surprise that didn't last to long, but long enough for a rage. Moe was surprised to read Capricorn in the note too. " So, was Capricorn nice before?" Maggie asked. " Well Maggie, I have story to tell."

" Way back in 1989 when I was in high school, Capricorn or John was my best buddy. We did everything together and SiverTongue was like the third wheel. On prom night, we had a date and we all wanted your beautiful mother. Capricorn said he would one day kill me if I date or even Marry your mother. A couple of years later in 1994, we did get married and Capricorn had made a vow to kill me, so here I am." Maggie dropped her jaw at that. That was the most ridiculous story she had ever heard. All Capricorn got out of this was love. And Silver Tongue wants revenge because he was forced to be the third wheel.

Maggie didn't know what to do. Now that they killed her father, they shouldn't want anything else out of them. She hoped they would just leave them alone.

Maggie and her father stayed in the Herman's house for ever in that secret closet. The Herman's even had forgot about Maggie, but all Maggie knew was that she was finally happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey fan fiction readers! I wrote this story to prove to all of you that even if you go through so many sad events, there is always a happy ending, or a way around all of it. I do not own any copy rights of the original book Ink heart. I would like to give props to Cornelia Funke. She is the original writer of the book Inkheart. Let her fantastic Novels lead you to a world of descriptive characters that will leave you shaking. Thanks for reading, and I would sure love it if you review!


End file.
